Determinacion
by Spectral Fairy
Summary: Capitulo IV UP! "Siempre le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, nunca le exigí obediencia, ni devoción, ni servidumbre. Jamás interferí en sus decisiones, salvo una vez. Si, una vez…"
1. Capitulo I

**Notas Spectral's****: **_Holaaa, tiempo sin subir nada. Llevo mi tiempo escribiendo fics, pero es primera vez que subo algo de Inuyasha. Espero que lo disfruten, yo creo que tendrá dos caps más, dependiendo de la audiencia. Un beso, nos leemos en mis notas finales!_

* * *

**Determinación**

**Capitulo 1: río y peces**

* * *

Me remonto a los días que la conocí. Siempre le dije que hiciera lo que quisiera, nunca le exigí obediencia, ni devoción, ni servidumbre. Jamás interferí en sus decisiones, salvo una vez. Si, una vez…

Llevo un momento detenido ¿Por qué medito acerca de esto? Jaken interrumpe mis cavilaciones con uno de sus torpes tropiezos, volteo para darle una de mis miradas y así deje de disculparse pomposamente, pero caigo en la cuenta del lugar en el que me he detenido, en el que he vuelto a detenerme. Un río… Siempre un río.

Ignoro por completo a mi sirviente y trato de ignorar la turbación que me causa el río.

Vuelvo a mis pensamientos.

No esperaba ninguna retribución, no esperaba nada de hecho… Salvo una cosa, que siguiera con vida; pero después de aquel día en el que utilice a colmillo sagrado para salvarla de la muerte, me seguía. Claro, hasta el momento que decidí que no lo hiciera.

¿Esperaba pagarme de algún modo? ¿Mostrarme su agradecimiento con una devota lealtad? Nunca se lo pregunte, era lo que hacía y para mi estaba bien.

Observo más atento el río y diviso los peces, si quisiese alguno solo bastaría en que agite mi látigo y deje el río seco. La verdad es que nunca me ha gusto el pescado, pero esa niña hizo que me interesara, no en comerlo, pero si en atraparlo. Tengo la vívida imagen de sus manos en el agua sacando los peces, sus hábiles manos. Si, más hábiles que mi látigo.

-Amo Sesshoumaru, ¿viene algún enemigo poderoso, porqué sonríe?-.

Me pregunta Jaken y yo quedo completamente perplejo. Así que sonreía… Maldito río. Le doy una mirada molesta y escucho su repetida perorata de disculpas.

-Jaken, ve a ver a Totosai, dile que afile a colmillo sagrado –Le lanzó la espada y le doy la espalda para ir en la dirección opuesta-.

-Pero amo bonito ¿No íbamos a ver a la pequeña Rin?–.

Me asalta con la pregunta como si no pudiera retenerla. Me sorprende su atrevimiento, unos años atrás no habría hecho tal. Era una orden directa, no una pregunta. Lo miro de soslayo y veo como se aferra a la espada preso del miedo. La echaba en falta, quería verla. Sí, le había tomado un cariño especial.

No le respondo y veo salir mil gotitas de sudor en su rostro.

-¿Podría llevarme a Ah-Un conmigo? –Pregunta más temeroso y veo el entusiasmo de la bestia, ansioso de verla-.

-Cuando regreses pasa a la aldea de Inuyasha y asegúrate de que Rin esté bien –Le digo ya sin mirarlo y bajando el tono de mi voz- …Que nadie te vea, -Achico mis ojos y le doy una ligera mirada- ni si quiera ella. –No se mueve y traga saliva buscando el coraje para hablar- ¿Qué esperas? Vete-.

-Y Ah-Un…? –Casi me suplica- …Amo bonito…?-.

-No –Respondo fríamente y siento el desfallecimiento de ambos-.

Sé que sin Ah-Un demorará unos días en llegar, no es un castigo, pero es lo que Jaken piensa y dejaré que eso haga. Me vuelvo hacía él y doy un paso, pero esta vez entiende y sale corriendo con completo pavor en dirección opuesta.

-No le fallaré amo!-.

Solo, en compañía del río y de los peces. Me apoyo en el tronco de un árbol y disfruto del sol, del sonido… Si, estaba en aquellos días. Yo no se lo pedí, pero ella se quedó y yo se lo permití.

Cómo había berreado Jaken, una semana entera estuvo de mal humor por la chiquilla, hasta que un día explotó preguntándose en dónde estaba el grave daño que me había dejado Inuyasha con su ataque. No se explicaba el porqué de la compañía humana y Rin a pesar de las malas palabras de mi fiel sirviente solo era más divertida y dulce con él. Creo que aquella vez le di una patada que lo hizo volar por los aires,cómo si el causante de mi apego a la humana fuera por mi medio hermano. Rin por supuesto fue con Ah-Un a buscarlo.

Sonrío para mis adentros, así es como esa chiquilla desinteresada comenzó a ganarse a Jaken, tal cual pasó conmigo. No es algo de lo que sienta orgullo, pero es la verdad aunque me pese.

Nunca me ha importado el que dirán, pero no dejo de pensar en las caras de perplejidad de todos cuando me veían en compañía de una humana. El gran youkai junto a una niña. ¿Por qué? No me importa la respuesta, pero es lo que escuchaba en cada uno de ellos: Inuyasha, sus amigos y mi madre.

Agito mi mano derecha como si tuviera a colmillo sagrado. En ese momento solo quería que viviera, no había más. Nunca se lo dije a nadie, y no lo haré. No es soberbia, pero son mis asuntos, y mis asuntos son solo míos.

Me quedo neutro por unos momentos, sin ganas de analizar mis decisiones. Hasta que un pájaro enorme se abalanza sobre el río para obtener un pez… Falla.

Pero ella se quedó, y se quedó, y no se iba. En cada aldea por la que pasábamos ella no decidía a dejarnos… Y yo seguía permitiéndole hacer lo que quisiera, que siguiera conmigo.

Cierro los ojos un momento.

_¿No íbamos a ver a la pequeña Rin? _Recuerdo la pregunta de Jaken de hace unos momentos.

Es cierto, le había dicho a Jaken que viajaríamos a la aldea de Inuyasha, había pasado tiempo de la última visita y quería asegurarme de que no le faltara nada, que se encontrara bien, de la misma manera como cuando se encontraba conmigo.

Pero había visto el río, los peces chapoteando… Necesitaba pensar, recordar. Recojo una de mis piernas y relajo mis músculos, pero no bajo la guardia, nunca.

Lo siento Jaken, pero ya la he visto, por eso te envié solo donde Totosai a afilar una espada que no necesita filo. Para que la veas y entiendas. Siempre lo haces.

Yo también quería verla...

Abro los ojos y me avergüenzo de mi propia confesión. Era verdad, quería verla y así lo había hecho.

Dejo que el sol me escoza los ojos antes de recordar. Yo, un poderoso demonio me escabullí para ver a una humana, una sonrisa de burla se dibuja en mi rostro.

Desaparecí una mañana -de eso hace una semana- dejando sin explicaciones a Jaken y Ah-Un. Simplemente lo decidí esa misma mañana, no llevaba un kimono ni una invitación para que regresara con nosotros. No, era el solo hecho de verla. Me tomó menos de una hora llegar volando, sabía que mi medio hermano no se encontraba en la aldea, no había rastro de su olor, el resto si se encontraba no era importante.

No hice aparición en la aldea, me quedé entre los árboles, observando el río, con la certeza de que se presentaría.

Y así lo hizo.

Percibí el inconfundible olor de su sangre, sabía que había pasado tiempo, pero jamás imagine que habían sido años. No soy un tonto, sé que no me encontraría con una niña, pero nunca imagine que vería a una jovencita. Estaba de espaldas a mi, sujetando una fuente de bambú en sus caderas. Ya había alcanzado su altura máxima y sus formas de mujer eran visiblemente notorias… Me desmoraliza recordar mi ansiedad por ver su rostro en ese momento, se había quedado estática viendo el río.

Y yo no dejaba de pensar que la pequeña Rin había desaparecido.

No, era una mentira, su pelo seguía igual de alborotado que antes, dándole un ligero aire de desatino. Pero su rostro seguía atormentándome, me contuve de llamarla.

Me tranquilice como solo yo se hacerlo, no permití que mi ansiedad me delatara, tuve mucho cuidado de no dejarme ver y, Rin finalmente comenzó a moverse, dejó la bandeja sobre la arenilla y comenzó a canturrear una canción. Típico, pensé en ese momento y presté atención a su voz, sí, también había cambiado.

Quise irme, ya era suficiente y no esperaría a que se volviese para ver su rostro. Pero Rin, como si adivinará que me iba comenzó a mover su cuerpo, moviéndose al son de su simpática tonada.

De haber sabido antes como reaccionaría, no me habría quedado, pero lo hice.

Noté hasta que punto había dejado de ser una niña. Antes sus movimientos atolondrados tenían una característica infantil, inocente, me divertía. Ahora sus movimientos eran rítmicos, pero había algo más. Estaban impresos de una coquetería… una invitación. La seguí observando y vi como tomaba su pelo con suma delicadeza, dejando ver su nuca de una manera abierta, como si siguiese lanzando su invitación silenciosa a ser contemplada. Pero no fue todo lo que hizo; se atrevió a tomar su kimono y subirlo hasta sus rodillas, iba descalza, tal cual la recordaba, puse mayor atención en su kimono y pude ver los jirones y el desgaste de una chiquilla aventurera… Al recordarlo casi sonrío.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Su nuca descubierta, sus brazos menudos y la manera en la que disfrutó en meterse al agua en busca de peces… ¿Cómo unos simples tobillos desnudos iban a causarme tal turbación? Pero no fue turbación…

¿Qué fue entonces Padre…? ¿Qué fue…? Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

En ese momento me preguntaba si esos movimientos no los hacía para alguien, un alguien que estuviese ahí para ella, tal cual yo lo estaba…

Seguí pendiente, mientras jugueteaba en el agua, zarandeando los peces, con sus manos pequeñas. Insistía tozudamente en no darse la vuelta, cuando lo único que quería era ver su rostro… Rin, la llame en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Pero seguía mostrando más su cuello, recogiendo de vez en cuando su kimono… atrayéndome.

Hasta que se dio la vuelta, hasta que miró el sol de frente y posó su brazo en su frente para secar el sudor. Era ella, era completamente ella, sus facciones de niña definitivamente no existían, pero eran sus ojos, sus mismos ojos castaños vivaces y sinceros que me miraban como hace unos años atrás.

Por unos momentos, unos segundos Rin miró en mi dirección, pudo haber sido casualidad o quizás buscaba al que le regalaba esos movimientos… No tengo como saberlo porque al instante me esfumé del lugar, avergonzado, sintiéndome por primera vez como un humano.

Aprieto la mandíbula, nunca me había sentido tan vulnerable, tan débil.

Patético.

Me pongo en pie y me acercó al río, el sol comenzaba a esconderse. Ah-Un se acuesta a mi costado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me recuesto en su tibio lomo.

Una simple humana, eso es lo que es, una simple humana. La más sencilla que me he permitido conocer.

Ella me seguía, yo la protegía, pero eso no podía continuar. Tuve que dejarla en la aldea de mi medio hermano, ella no tomaría la decisión por ella misma, y yo no quería ser participe en su maduración, no quería ver la lenta transformación. Y ahora la dejaría de nuevo, pero esta vez para siempre.

Otro la cuidará, de eso estoy seguro. Que siga la vida ordinaria que le corresponde seguir, yo Sesshoumaru seguiré mi camino de Youkai.

Está hecho, es lo que debe ser. Pero no por eso me siento menos furioso.

¿Qué esperaba que pasara? Yo no cometería los mismos errores de mi padre. Fui su protector, lo menos parecido a un padre, pero el que cuidaba de ella, nada más… La chiquilla se había convertido en el punto débil del invencible demonio, todos mis enemigos me atacaban a través de ella, pero siempre manejaba la situación y ella confiaba ciegamente en su amo Sesshoumaru… Hasta que un día estuve apunto de perderla, y no por terceros si no por mi propia ambición. Después de aquel episodio me dije que la dejaría en una vida humana, junto a su clase.

Los insignificantes humanos. Pero viva, si, viva.

He vuelto a sonreír, algo me sucede, pienso con calma sorpresa. Es momento de tomar otra decisión, me digo. He meditado suficiente y Jaken ya debe saberlo.

Ya no puedo tratarla como una niña.

He dormido lo suficiente, Jaken sabrá encontrarme, siempre lo hace. Me adentraré en el bosque para alejarme lo más posible del río. Pero algo me detiene, es un aroma en el ambiente, un aroma totalmente conocido.

-Jaken…-.

Pronuncio con furia contenida y veo como desciende de la bestia amarilla, ayudando a bajar a la que era la pequeña Rin. Jaken se esconde tras ella incapaz de articular palabra. Dejo de observarlo para poner mi atención en la chiquilla.

No expreso nada en mi mirada, me muestro tranquilo, pero con un rictus en mis labios que hicieran notar mi molestia.

-Amo Sesshoumaru… -Comenzó mi sirviente seguramente para pedir perdón-.

-No señor Jaken –Lo cortó Rin, con el mismo respeto de años atrás. Me pregunto si tendría el mismo trato conmigo-.

Rin quedó observándome con sus grandes ojos castaños, no me decía nada pero la determinación estaba latente en su mirada.

Y como conocía yo su determinación.

Lamenté ver que su kimono no iba recogido y que su pelo tapaba su cuello, pero sus manos se encontraban desnudas, a la vista. No esperaría a que hablara, nada de lo que dijera haría que cambiara de opinión.

Jaken estúpido creí que entenderías. Se lo dije dándole una dura mirada, la más fría que pudiera dar. Si, lo entendía y lo pagaría caro.

-No fue a buscarme señor Sesshoumaru –Lo dijo sin rencor, pero con demasiada seriedad, casi con autoridad- …Por eso he venido yo por usted-.

* * *

**Notas**** Fairy´s****: **_Y? que les pareció? es todo escrito desde el punto de vista de Sesshoumaru, me costo infinidades hacerlo. Espero sus comentarios y que me digan que les parecio, todo lo que me haga mejorar es bien recibido. un abrazo para todos!_

_**S **__p __**e **__C __t __r __A __**l **__F __**a **__i __**R **__y _!


	2. Capitulo II

**Notas Spectral's****:**_Queridos, me demoré un kilo y un montón en subir cap, lo siento! Para los que lo esperaban, que lo disfruten, para los que son nuevos, que les guste y para los que se van desconformes que me cuenten ;) Nos leemos al final_

* * *

**Capitulo II: Lo que se cree…**

* * *

Cuando la vi en la aldea, no podía creer que se tratara de ella. Me quedé tan pasmado con su cambio que no me percaté que estaba a la vista de todos.

-Señor Jaken! -Exclamó con la misma fuerza de antes, pero con una voz mas profunda- ...Que gusto me da verlo!–.

La condenada chiquilla me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza. Estoy feliz de verla, pero su nueva forma me intimida. Extraño su baja estatura, cuando no tenía que levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

-¡Hay! ya niña -Le digo para que me suelte, cuando lo hace no puedo evitar mirarla con suspicacia- ...Haz crecido Rin ¿cuantos años tienes? -Le pregunto, pero poco caso me hace, mientras mira en todas direcciones-.

-¿...Y el señor Sesshoumaru? -Pregunta y, casi veo a la pequeña Rin entristecida por la ausencia de mi amo- ...No vino, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Que esperabas? -Podría haberla tratado de tonta, pero con su crecida apariencia no encontraba el valor- El amo tiene otras cosas de las que ocuparse. Por eso vine yo en su lugar-.

No supe qué mas decirle, a fin de cuentas el amo bonito me había enviado sólo para verificar que se encontrara bien. _Pero evitando ser visto…_ recordé a mi pesar. Bueno el amo no tenía porque saberlo.

-Lléveme con él, señor Jaken –De la nada me ordenó con voz firme-.

-Como se te ocurre muchacha. No te das cuenta que el amo te dejo en esta aldea por un motivo, ya no tiene que hacerse cargo de ti -Le espeté, tratando de sonar seguro de mis palabras. Porque no tenia ni idea de lo que el amo quería-.

-¿Porqué siempre miente señor Jaken? -Me pregunta con su dulzura usual- ...Si el señor Sesshoumaru ya no se preocupara por mi ¿qué hace usted aquí?-.

-Buenooooo -Carraspeé un poco- ¡¿...y porque tengo que estar diciéndote que es lo que me trae aquí?! –Me cruzé de brazos- Ya te lo dije, vine a ver si te encontrabas bien. Pero ya que te vi, entonces…-.

-Vámonos señor Jaken, -Me cortó de pronto, desatinadamente- ¿no vino con Ah-Un?-.

-¡Rin, chiquilla insolente! ¡¿...acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?!-.

-¿Porqué no vino con Ah-Un? -Me pregunta ignorándome por completo- Es muy peligroso andar por ahí solo. Y usted ya está muy mayor-.

-¡No me subestimes ni me faltes el respeto, yo puedo cuidarme solito! Eres tú la débil humana aquí-.

Prácticamente le grité y me di la vuelta para no mirarla. Era agradable tener esos intercambios de palabra con Rin, hacía que su estatura no me pareciera tan lejana.

Algo me murmura, pero no escucho bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Me dijiste algo Rin? -Me vuelvo a mirarla y su semblante se mostraba claramente herido, apenado. Duró unos segundos antes de cambiarlo por una sonrisa-.

_"débil humana"..._ Eso dijo, estoy seguro. No creí que esas palabras fueran a causarle algo.

-La señora Sango nos prestará a Kirara -Me dice mientras corre hacia la aldea- Así llegaremos mas rápido-.

-¡Nooo tonta, no puedo llevarte conmigo...! –Le grito, pero es inútil, no me escucha, y si lo hace, no le interesa. Bajo los hombros y miro mis pies- …o el amo me matará-.

Veo a la distancia como se despide de todos, no me fijo mucho en los humanos, pero presto atención en un joven youkai de su misma edad, pero más alto. Discutía acaloradamente con ella, y Rin bajaba la mirada como si no pudiera mirarlo a los ojos. Finalmente lo miró de frente y le regalo una gran sonrisa. Si el amo Sesshoumaru hubiera estado aquí lo habría puesto en su lugar, pensaba yo mientras veía caminar a Rin hacia mi, visiblemente triste. Pero el muchacho la volvió contra si y le dio un abrazo con brusquedad preso de la desesperación. No, definitivamente el amo ya lo habría cortado por la mitad, volví a pensar.

-¿Quien es ese muchacho Rin? -Le pregunté cuando ya estuvo de vuelta, y con la visión de todos sus amigos en mí… todos me miraban con mala espina-.

-Es Shippo -Me responde sombría con Kirara en sus brazos-.

Miro al muchacho, y luego miro a Rin. No recuerdo haberme sentido más pequeño en mi vida. Así que el condenado zorro había crecido también. Entonces…? ¡No! ¿Rin y Shippo…? ¿Ellos…?

-¿Señor Jaken...?-.

La chiquilla me habla y en mi cabeza resuenan mil preguntas: ¿En qué momento…? ¿Porqué Shippo y no un humano…? ¿El amo sabrá…? ¿Dará su consentimiento…? se me agolpan imágenes de esos dos y pienso en las posibles consecuencias… En lo que piense el amo...

-…Señor Jaken-.

Pero lo más acuciante de todo esto era… _"Que nadie te vea... ni siquiera ella"_.

-Señoooor Jaaakeen…-.

Siento como las gotitas de sudar bajan por mi rostro. Si esta chiquilla me acompaña… No quiero ni imaginarme. Tomo aire e inflo a más no poder mi pecho, con la intención de mostrarme lo más resuelto en esto. Mi vida depende de ello, simplemente le diré que no vendrá y punto.

Pero es en vano. Me desinflo al instante, no tengo tiempo ni de volverme cuando Kirara me toma entre sus fauces y emprendemos el vuelo. Protesto y trato de soltarme de la bestia, es inútil.

-¡Indíquenos señor Jaken!-.

Me pide Rin con entusiasmo y observo su rostro, se ve tan animada y ansiosa... ¡Condenada chiquilla! ¿Porqué el amo no habrá querido venir conmigo? me pregunto mientras la veo sonreír con su alborotado pelo al viento. Posiblemente eso era lo que él quería, que llevara a Rin con él. Más que mal él nunca dice sus intenciones, siempre las deja a mi interpretación, aunque esta vez fue bastante claro _"que nadie te vea..."_ vuelvo a recordar. ¿…Y si me equivoco?

-Vamos señor Jaken, no puede ser tan lejos. Dígame dónde-.

Ya estamos aquí, resoplo con total resignación. Si el amo quiere que Rin este con nosotros lo permitirá, si no, simplemente la devolverá a la aldea con su hermano. Mientras tanto rogaré por mi vida.

-¡Da la vuelta Kirara! –Le ordeno-.

Rin ríe y Kirara me lanza a su lomo. Me cuesta reconocer lo mucho que la extrañaba, ojala el amo no me mate por este atrevimiento y deje a la chiquilla con nosotros. El sol nos da de lleno en el rostro y me dejo descansar en su espalda, y Rin comienza su parloteo incesante.

Suspiro...

Llevamos un buen rato volando, a punto de llegar y mi miedo se intensifica. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando creí que ésta sería una buena idea… Traer a la chiquilla-problemas conmigo, cuando se me pidió lo contrario. Seguramente mi amo me castigará duramente por ello. Ahora, estando tan cerca de él sopeso mi grave falta: Pasé por alto dos órdenes directas, primero no llevé la espada donde Totosai y, segundo… Bueno lo segundo iba conmigo.

Si, estoy perdido. Debería pedirle a Ah-Un que me termine de un mordisco, estoy a tiempo. O podría agarrar a Kirara y huir donde la madre del amo.

¡Si! es lo mejor.

Pero ya es tarde, hemos llegado y lo primero que me encuentro es la mirada del amo, que está más fría y amenazadora de lo habitual. Estoy aterrado, pero Rin se baja de Kirara con total naturalidad. Yo debería hacer lo mismo, además de ser mi deber como fiel sirviente el disculparme, ofrecer mi propia vida inclusive por mi falta, pero el miedo me vence. Quizás no note que me voy con Kirara, está demasiado absorto con Rin.

-Ni se te ocurra Jaken –Me amenaza el amo-.

No logro articular ni un dedo, el frío timbre de su voz me deja estático y me maldigo por mi descuido. El amo bonito jamás pierde de vista nada que esté a su alrededor, aunque se le vea totalmente ajeno. Porque así había estado desde que Rin bajo del gato bestia.

Ya casi se me había olvidado lo aterrador que se veía mi amo cuando se molestaba. Soy un idiota, solo quería verlo feliz, tanto como lo estaba Rin, pero solo le cause un gran disgusto. Y todo porque esa chiquilla insistió e insistió… Bueno, siempre pude haberme negado.

Me detengo a pensar un momento… ¿Y si mi amo solo quería efectivamente que viera a Rin y volviera solo? Nunca he sabido que significado tenía Rin para mi amo, pero tengo claro que es suficiente como para permitirse ocuparse de ella. Pero ahora, sobretodo en ese estado de madurez que tiene la mocosa… El significado puede haber cambiado ¿no?

Me atrevo a girar la cabeza para mirar a la chiquilla, que ya no tiene nada de chiquilla, y pienso que con justa razón… Cuando su forma era pequeña podía ser perfectamente un cachorro, pero ahora que había alcanzado la maduración… ¿qué clasificación se le daría?

¡Sí! por eso me envió a verla. Como diciéndome que esa sería la última vez… Rin, la revoltosa Rin… ¡Como la había echado de menos! Y el amo bonito pensando en mi me dejo visitarla por última vez…

Soy un idiota, malinterpreté al amo.

Estallaría en lágrimas de felicidad por su consideración, pero la plática (que me perdí por reflexionar) entre Rin y el amo comenzaba a acalorarse.

Rin alza su voz y el amo con su leve timbre le responde tres o cuatro palabras. Es más de lo que me ha hablado a mí en años, reconozco con tristeza.

-Voy a quedarme –Dice la chiquilla con énfasis-.

-Volverás con los humanos –La contradice mi amo-.

-Ya dejé de ser una niña señor Sesshoumaru. Puedo y sé decidir por mi misma-.

No pude evitar reír al escuchar eso, para mí sonaba como un berrinche. Por un momento hice que desviarán su atención hacía mi. Los dos me miraron molestos y lamente mi intromisión. El amo se mostró más serio, como si no pensara lo mismo que yo.

-Kirara, llévatela de vuelta –Le ordena mi amo a lo que la bestia responde con un bufido-.

-Kirara vuelve con Sango por favor –Le contra ordena Rin-.

-¿Me puedo ir con Kirara? –Me atrevo a preguntar yo, pero la bestia emprende el vuelo sin siquiera mirarme- ¡Condenado gato! –Solo puedo pensar en lo perdido que estoy-.

-No me desafíes Rin…-.

Le oigo decir a mi amo y asiento con la cabeza. Así es amo, póngala en su lugar… aunque si hago memoria, no sonó tan temible como cuando me amenaza a mí. Que injusticia.

Silencio.

No puedo más que contener la respiración, Rin no muestra intenciones de darse por vencida. La chiquilla esta completamente loca, el amo perderá la paciencia y adiós Rin.

-Oye mocosa, ¿porqué no mejor regresas a tu…?-.

-Jaken… -El amo se dirige hacia mi y casi siento un golpe con su gélido tono, esta vez si sentí la amenaza-.

-¡Pero amo, si esta claro que no quiere a la chiquilla cerca de usted…! –Le digo más a Rin que a él, esperando que así recapacite y se valla-.

-Señor Jaken, ¿se le olvida que usted me trajo hasta aquí?–.

Me corta de improviso con un tono tan frío como el del amo, no puedo objetarle nada, no si mi señor me mira asesinamente. Él no me dice nada, como si lo que me dice la mocosa fuese suficiente y le permitiera que me regañase, simplemente indignante.

-¿No va a decirme que haga lo que quiera, señor Sesshoumaru?-.

Lo dijo con completa inocencia, pero con una intención oculta, como sea, sonó a un atrevimiento. Me quedé completamente pasmado, Rin era Rin, pero ya no se trataba de la niña maleable. No sé como frenarla y me pregunto si a mi amo le sucederá lo mismo… Veo un ligero cambio en su rostro, al parecer entiende la intención en sus palabras… Pero solo le sostiene la mirada.

-…Espero que lo diga, porque es lo que pienso hacer –Agrega, como si no fuese suficiente con todo lo que ha dicho-.

Estoy lívido, no puedo creer su falta de juicio. Si no mata a Rin de seguro me matará a mí. Por unos momentos de intensas miradas mi amo no reacciona en ningún sentido, hasta que una débil sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

-¿No sería esa acaso una orden, como también si te dijera que vuelvas con los humanos? como es que te corresponde-.

Se me cae la mandíbula. El amo le respondió en el mismo tono intencionado y con el mismo juego de palabras. No entiendo nada… Mi señor le da la espalda a Rin y comienza a dar pasos lentos, lo sigo al instante, aunque me espere lo peor. Lo siento por Rin que dejó ir a Kirara y, probablemente tenga que volver por sus propios medios. Observo a mi amo, no puedo creer que lo permita o que noi valla a dejarla él mismo.

-Jaken –Me habla y mira de soslayo- …Tú te quedarás con Rin para cuidarla –Se toma unos segundos para terminar de hablar- …Yo dejé de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo-.

Me quedo frío, y una desesperación recorre mi espalda.

-¿…Amo bonito? ¿Y después…? –Se me llenan los ojos de lágrimas y me lanzo a sus pies- Nooo amooo, no me deje, ¡lléveme con usted!-.

-Señor Jaken, no sufra. No ha hecho nada malo –Rin me toma por los hombros y me levanta del suelo con cariño, puedo ver que las palabras del amo no me afectan solo a mi. Mi amo se vuelve a mirarla- …De seguro el señor Sesshoumaru encontrará una forma mejor para castigarlo, -Lo dice más como una escusa que en sentido literal- mientras tanto usted siga cuidando de él-.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Le pregunta con un tono más expresivo de lo usual-.

-A que no me quedaré con el señor Jaken, me quedaré con Ah-Un. Si usted me lo permite –Se lo dice cordialmente, bajando la cabeza como si tratara de amainar sus diferencias de palabras-.

-No lo utilizarás para volver con mi hermano, ¿no es verdad?-.

-No –Responde con franqueza-.

Los observo a ambos, mis ojos van de uno a otro y noto el pecho agitado de Rin y la intensidad de la mirada de mi amo. Sigo sin entender nada, no me atrevo a hacerlo.

-Sigues siendo una niña testaruda –Le dice finalmente mi amo y llama a Ah-Un, que vuela feliz hacía Rin. Ella le sonríe abiertamente al amo, como si su observación sobre ella fuera un cumplido en vez de la descalificación que era -…Jaken, vamos –Me llama y estallo en lágrimas de felicidad, le agradezco con palabras justas y medidas como siempre-.

-Silencio…!-.

-Por supuesto amo, por supuesto. Si no he dicho nada –Comenzamos a caminar y me giro para mirar a Rin, miro la espalda de mi amo y con un poco de temor le hablo a la muchacha: -Rin, sube en Ah-Un y no te metas en problemas… Ten cuidado –Se lo digo de corazón-.

-No se preocupe señor Jaken, ya sé cuidarme por mi misma. Nos veremos pronto-.

El amo la mira de reojo antes de emprender el vuelo, y yo miro a Ah-Un confiándole la seguridad de Rin.

No nos hemos alejado mucho, y el sol se esconde prontamente. El amo no me mira ni me dirige la palabra. Pero siento su agitación, me gustaría saber que piensa hacer, que piensa de Rin, de su comportamiento… Pero no tengo el valor para decir nada. Antes conversaba con la chiquilla y, cuando ella no estaba, con Ah-Un… Ahora me encontraba solo, suspiro... pero miro la imponente figura de mi amo, al menos seguía a su lado.

Van dos días iguales y ya casi vamos por el tercero, el amo con suerte y recuerda que viajo con él. Ayer se me ocurrió disculparme de mil formas nuevamente, como vi que no se molestaba ni en mirarme, me pregunté en voz alta que estaría haciendo la mocosa, si se encontraría bien. Grave error, el resultado fueron las manos del amo crispándose con veneno… De ahora en adelante llevaría un completo silencio, me dije.

A pesar de todo, no avanzábamos mucho en nuestro camino, lo venía notando desde que dejamos a Rin… Quizás el amo está cansado de tanto ir y venir o, quizás no está tan dispuesto a dejar a Rin como el dice… No, eso son tonterías.

-¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme? –Preguntó de improviso, y yo miré a todos lados-.

-¿Me… me pregunta a mi, amo bonito?–.

No sabía si alegrarme o ponerme a llorar, hasta que escuché una risita detrás de los arbustos. Era Rin con Ah-Un, se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al fin alguien con quien conversar.

-¿Está molesto conmigo señor Sesshoumaru? –Le pregunta con voz apenada. Que fingida, pensé-.

-¿Quién te enseñó a ocultarte? –Quiso saber mi amo, sin responder a su pregunta-.

Hace tres días que no lo escuchaba, basto que apareciera la chiquilla otra vez para que se mostrara parlanchín, me cuesta reconocer con un poco de envidia. Pero mi amo se va sin esperar respuesta. En unos momentos, y sin preguntarle nada a nadie Rin enciende un fuego, como lo hacía unos años atrás.

-Oye Rin, ¿no deberías irte ya? –Le pregunto y ella me da una mirada de completo relajo- …No te acomodes tanto, he? Recuerda que el amo quiere que vuelvas a…-.

-Jaken… -Me nombra el aludido y se me infla el pecho-.

-¿…Amo bonito?-.

-…Guarda silencio.

Me dice y, siento como se me hiela el corazón. Me dejo caer al lado de Rin que aviva la pequeña llama, convirtiéndola en un gran fuego.

-El amo sigue molesto conmigo –Le confieso un tanto compungido- …Y todo por ti, niña insistente… -No puedo evitar descargar mi frustración- Si hubiese vuelto solo después de ver que te encontraras bien, el amo no estaría tan enfadado-.

Rin me escuchaba con sus grandes ojos, se demoró bastante en contestarme. Recogió sus rodillas y las aferró con sus brazos, su mirada apacible se debilito en un momento y observó a mi amo, que se encontraba alejado de espaldas a nosotros.

-¿Porqué cree que el señor Sesshoumaru no me quiere con él, señor Jaken? –Me pregunta-.

-¿No escuchaste nada de lo que dije, verdad? –Le respondí un tanto cabreado, al parecer el ignorarme se estaba convirtiendo en un deporte-.

-¿Es porque soy humana?-.

Volvió a preguntarme. Sopeso su interrogante y por primera vez comprendo que la maduración de Rin no se limitaba solo a su cuerpo. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta el desprecio que siente el amo frente a su raza? Porque definitivamente los amigos de Inuyasha no le hablarían mal de él… ¿Por qué no me pregunto si era por que había crecido?

-…Dígame señor Jaken-.

No sé que responderle, la verdad es que nunca supe porque el amo le permitió acompañarnos en primer lugar, menos sé porque ahora quiere que este lejos de nosotros. Pero Rin me mira implorante, tengo que tranquilizarla de algún modo, a pesar de mi duro trato con ella siempre lo hago.

-No niña claro que no, no tiene nada que ver con que seas humana. Si hubiese sido por eso el amo no te habría salvado tantas veces –Le digo y su mirada comienza a tomar ese toque de vitalidad- …Es más, lo que al amo le gustaría es que llevaras una vida normal, con los humanos-.

No me responde, pero veo como yergue su espalda y deja de achicarse frente al fuego

-¿Qué hay con ese muchacho? –Me aventuro a preguntar-.

-¿Qué muchacho? –Pregunta confusa-.

-Rin, no te hagas la tonta. Me refiero a Shippo, ya es todo un demonio. –Observo- No sé si sea lo que el amo quiera para ti… -Reflexiono más para mi que para ella- si te dejó en una aldea humana era para que conocieras a un par, no a un demonio-.

-¿De qué habla señor Jaken? –Ríe inocentemente- …Que gracioso es –Me dice con una sonrisa-.

Se ruboriza, pienso en que no quiere que el amo se entere. Si, seguramente es eso, definitivamente tiene algo con ese muchacho, entonces ¿porqué la agarró de ese modo? ¿Y porqué ella se fue tan abatida? Quizás si le dijera al amo de las intenciones de Shippo para con Rin, el amo dejaría de estar enojado conmigo… Rin me distrae con su estiramiento, se ve más contenta que al principio, me alegro.

-¿A dónde vas chiquilla? –Le pregunto mientras veo como camina hacía mi amo- No vallas a molestarlo, ¡Rin! –Le digo, pero no me hace caso-.

La sigo y con mucha precaución me quedo detrás de un árbol para escuchar. De seguro mi amo será mas firme esta vez, la enviará de vuelta.

-¿Vas a decirme quién te enseño a esconderte? -Volvió a preguntarle, no note interés en su voz-.

-Fue Kohaku-.

-Así que Kohaku… ¿Qué más te enseño? -Quiso saber mi amo, siguiendo con su tono neutro-.

Silencio… No podía ver, de seguro Rin le había mostrado un arma.

-…Se ha convertido en un excelente discípulo del maestro Totosai-.

Es cierto, me digo. Shippo no es el único que ha crecido... Supongo que mi amo tendría menos objeciones con el humano que con el zorro, no no no... El humano trato de matar a Rin una vez, de ninguna manera el amo lo permitiría.

-No imaginé que llegara a interesarte la guerra-.

Lo dijo con un tono extraño, no supe interpretarlo. Rin no contestaba y yo no podía ver sus rostros. Aguce el oído.

-Cuando se desenfunda un arma no siempre es para hacer daño -Respondió Rin-.

Silencio nuevamente.

-Eso lo aprendí de usted, señor Sesshoumaru –Lo dijo con total orgullo-.

No Rin, ¿como osas decirle eso al amo? Pensé escandalizado, él jamás consentiría que se le tomara por bondadoso. ¡Como me gustaría estar mirándolo en estos momentos!, de seguro se ha molestado. Puse más atención.

-Me defiendo bastante bien -Prosiguió Rin con voz cantarina- Kohaku dice que...-.

-¿Porqué? -La interrumpió mi amo-.

Preguntó con brusquedad. En un principio no entendí su pregunta, porque en realidad no lo era, más bien la estaba cuestionando. Rin se tomo su tiempo en contestar.

-Porque no podía seguir dependiendo de otros. Lo entendí cuando me dejo en la aldea señor Sesshoumaru -No sonaba molesta, pero su voz era seria-.

-¿Me reprochas el haberte dejado en esa aldea?-.

Aguante la respiración, ¿desde cuando le interesaba a mi amo el parecer de los demás? Aunque tenia que admitir que con Rin siempre había tenido un trato especial.

-No seria capaz de reprocharle nada, señor Sesshoumaru-.

Lo dijo con tanta entrega que llegué a ruborizarme, como si le diera a entender que a él le debía todo. Rin aduladora, pienso.

-...Pero si no fueron mis padres los que cuidaban de mi, si no era usted, si no era su hermano Inuyasha, ni el señor Jaken... Tenia que ser yo-.

Traté de no moverme mucho, pero quería escuchar la respuesta de mi amo. Silencio nuevamente.

-Aun así ¿no piensa dejar que lo acompañe?-.

-Creí que habías dicho que tú venías por mi-.

Ya no me daba el cuello de tanto estirarme, quería ver sus rostros, sobretodo el de mi amo. Rin rió abiertamente antes de responder.

-Es cierto, pero antes tengo que lograr que me permita acompañarlo –Señaló- Solo entonces… -No terminó su frase-.

-¿Entonces…? –Preguntó mi amo, y para mi sorpresa con un claro tono de interés-.

-¿Me permitirá acompañarlo? –Preguntó tímidamente-.

-No, es mi última respuesta-.

-Por el momento no hay entonces-.

-Ya veo…-.

Y con eso su conversación fue zanjada, para mi mala suerte, también quería saber que se traía la mocosa entre manos. Pero Rin se despidió y se fue con Ah-Un. El amo no le pidió que se fuera, pero tampoco que se quedara. Volvimos a quedarnos los dos solos.

Esperé a que me diera alguna orden, algo, pero nada. Pasó un día entero y a la mañana siguiente nos acercamos a un lago. No habíamos tenido noticias de Rin, pero yo sabía que andaba cerca, el amo no avanzaba a la misma velocidad que antes.

-Jaken…-.

Me llamó por fin mi amo y unas cuantas lágrimas se me escaparon de los ojos. Quise decir muchas cosas, pero me contuve y me planté frente a él con decisión, dispuesto a cumplir la orden que fuera.

-…Quédate aquí y no vallas al lago-.

Fue todo lo que me dijo y desapareció. Mi estupefacción fue tanta que casi se me desencaja la quijada ¿para qué querría el amo tenerme lejos del lago? Seguramente él había ido ¿Y si lo seguía? Pero había sido una orden, y hace tanto que no me ordenaba nada… Pero quería saber de qué se trataba…

Solo echaría una miradita.

Me escabullí entre los árboles y me dirigí cuidadosamente al lago. Era una mañana especialmente calurosa y se escuchaba un desorden proveniente del agua. Me atreví a acercarme un poco más y ahí me encontré a mi amo, a escasos metros de mi y también oculto por el follaje, muy pendiente del lago. Casi me da un infarto, me escondí detrás de un arbusto para que no me viera.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no voy a volver –Escuché la voz de Rin, sumamente molesta-.

Me armé de valor y me asomé para ver dónde estaba, la encontré dentro del lago. Al parecer se estaba dando un baño, ya que solo su cabeza asomaba del agua. Se dirigía a un muchacho, lo observé mejor y pude ver que era Shippo.

-No has tenido ningún resultado Rin, vuelve con nosotros. No dejes la vida que has hecho con nosotros –Le rogaba, su voz era la de un hombre, pero suave-.

-¿Porqué dices eso? Tú sabes que no los he dejado-.

-Entonces… ¿porqué te fuiste?-.

-Sabías que pasaría algún día –Le recordó Rin- …¿Sabe la señora Kagome que has venido?-.

-Ya no soy ese niño, no tengo que pedir permiso-.

-Yo tampoco Shippo –Le hizo ver-.

-No dejaré que te hagas daño Rin –Le dijo acercándose al lago con intensiones de meterse- ¿…Cuánto tiempo llevas esperando a que te permita seguirlo? –Rin se alejó de la orilla y se acercó a unas rocas- Seguirlo Rin, ¿es eso a lo que aspiras? En la aldea hay gente que te quiere –Ya se había metido en el agua- …Y yo te seguiría donde fuera-.

-No quiero luchar contra ti Shippo –Le respondió Rin- Pero si quieres llevarme a la fuerza… -Dijo mientras tomaba algo de entre las rocas-.

Mire hacia varios lados, no entendía porqué Ah-Un no le arrancaba la cabeza al zorro, pero entendí que era Rin quien no le permitía entrometerse. No fue necesario, porque cuando Shippo estaba a unas cuantas brazadas de Rin, el amo hizo su aparición posándose en la misma roca en la que Rin se afirmaba.

-Señor Sesshoumaru –Lo nombró Rin sorprendida-.

-Atrévete y te mataré –Lo amenazó mi amo al zorro-.

-Shippo, vete por favor –Le rogó Rin, pero en los ojos de Shippo había un disgusto enorme, dirigido contra el amo-.

Si el zorro es tan tonto como para enfrentar a mi amo, morirá, eso es seguro. Observé expectante.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres Rin? –Le preguntó el zorro, claramente herido-.

-Shippo… quiero que respetes mis decisiones –Le respondió Rin apenada y el zorro bajo los brazos derrotado-, pero por sobretodo te quiero –Agregó Rin con voz entristecida, y el zorro se recuperó al instante-, te quiero con vida-.

El rostro de mi amo siguió impasible, pero le devolvía la misma mirada de disgusto al zorro. Este se dirigió furioso hacía el imponente youkai.

-No soy tan tonto como para retarte Sesshoumaru –Me molesto el tono grosero en que le hablo-, pero habrá un momento en que Rin buscará un apoyo de verdad, una verdadera compañía. Y en ese momento me encontrará a mi-.

Me habría lanzado sobre él, le habría dicho en mil y un tonos que eso no le importaba a mi amo, que era un insolente y que le diera gracias a mi señor por perdonarle la vida. Pero apenas pronunció esas palabras se transformó en su ridícula forma de globo para desaparecer. Yo, por otro lado sabía que tenía que volver a donde me correspondía, pero las dos figuras del lago me tenían curioso.

-Si te enseñaron a defenderte no deberías dudar en atacar –Le dijo mi amo con ironía, sin siquiera mirarla-.

Rin tomó su arma y comenzó a nadar hacía la orilla, llamó a Ah-Un para que le alcanzara su ropa. El agua le llegaba hasta las caderas y dejaba ver toda su espalda desnuda. Mientras se ponía la prenda giró su cabeza hacía mi amo, no podía creer que Rin hiciera todo aquello intencionadamente.

-Es usted tan atento y oportuno como siempre, señor Sesshoumaru. Pero si no me va a permitir acompañarlo, no haga ni tal en ayudarme nuevamente… Es más cruel que dejarme por completo –Terminó de decirle con el kimono ya puesto- …Por otro lado –Continuó- podría haber dejado que Shippo me llevase –Lo observó con sus grandes ojos, seria. Sonrió al instante- …Eso hace que mis intenciones sigan tal como antes. No logrará hacerme desistir señor Sesshoumaru-.

Mi amo se dio rápidamente la vuelta para emprender el vuelo. Fue un momento, un segundo, pero habría jurado ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's:**_Uff! me quedó larguísimooo... que bueno porque creo que demoraré en subir de nuevo jaja... Les cuento: Esperaba más reviews, no lo niego, pero me gustaron tanto los comentarios que dejaron que decidí continuar la historia... de a poco va tomando forma :) Le agradezco a **Glasersomys, J Aide-chan, Marvivi, M.J Hayden, Sesshoxcris y LinTanya** (que no decía nada tu review ajaj) sus comentarios, para ustedes este segundo capitulo. Un beso!_

___**S **__p __**e **__C __t __r __A __**l **__F __**a **__i __**R **__y _!


	3. Capitulo III

**Notas Spectral's: **_Me demoré, lo sé… Nada que hacer jaja Lo bueno es que el prox cap está listo… Disfruten esta entrega que el siguiente se viene bueno! Y como dice el titulo esta es la primera parte… la segunda –por el personaje principal- es un poco más compleja y un poco más lento, pero al final con su recompensa… Nada que agregar, nos leemos al final._

* * *

**Capitulo III: La raíz del sentimiento, parte I**

* * *

Un fuerte rugido me despertó de golpe, miré asustada en todas direcciones, pero no encontré nada… Ah-Un estaba despierto, me observaba con sus enormes ojos amarillos.

-Fue tú estómago, ¿verdad? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa-.

Su estómago se encarga de responderme, y el mío hace lo mismo. Vuelvo a sonreír. Ya llevamos dos días sin comer, salvo por unos pocos setos que encontramos ayer por la mañana. Un nuevo rugido sale de mi cuerpo acompañado por el de Ah-Un.

-Ya encontraremos algo -Le digo acariciando sus dos cabezas abatidas. Sé que es mi culpa que nos veamos en esta situación. Nos alejamos del lago por seguirlo a él, pienso con un suspiro -…Apenas lo alcancemos buscaremos comida –Le prometo y, como si fuese una protesta, otro rugido se hace oír- …O mejor no-.

Me quedo un momento con la vista fija en el camino que debería seguir para llegar a él, sin muchas ganas de dejarlo… Finalmente damos la vuelta y nos dirigimos a una aldea que divisamos a la distancia.

-Ya habrá tiempo de encontrarlo, ¿no Ah-Un? –Se agacha para que pueda subirme a su lomo- Eso espero… -Me inquieta el perderle el rastro- Si no conseguimos comida, de seguro habrá un río. –Le digo con optimismo, tratando de disipar mis dudas- Probaremos suerte con mi Biwa-.

Tomo con cariño el único bolso que me llevé de la aldea en la que viví tanto tiempo. Suspiro, si fuese un poco más previsora y no tan impulsiva en mis acciones, habría traído ropa de repuesto además de comida. Pero no, solo tomé el pequeño instrumento que el monje Miroku me regalo años atrás: Una Biwa con la que arrullaba a sus ya 6 hijos, como eran muchos y la música definitivamente no los calmaba, me la dejó.

-Soy bastante buena –Le cuento, por hablar de algo- Tenía mi propia escuela de música, mis aprendices… -Se me apaga la voz- No me despedí de ninguno –No soy muy buena después de todo –Reí apenada-.

Ah-Un da una pirueta en el aire para animarme, ya casi llegamos a la aldea. Me arreglo un poco el pelo, aprieto más mi cola y ordeno mi kimono.

¡Lista!

Comenzamos a caminar y siento la mirada de hostilidad de la gente. Pienso en que me arreglé bastante antes de bajarme ¿qué podría ir mal?

Obtuve mi respuesta al instante, cuando me acerqué a una aldeana preguntando por agua y comida.

-No ayudamos a las mujeres como tú –Fue su ruda respuesta y se alejo como si tuviera algo contagioso-.

-¿A las mujeres cómo yo…? ¿Pero qué tengo? –Miré a Ah-Un y él negó con sus cabezas-.

-Yo puedo ayudarte muchacha –Me habló un hombre a mi espalda- …Pero si tú me ayudas también –Me lo dijo mirándome de arriba-abajo, sin importarle mi aspecto que tanto había desagradado a la aldeana. Ah-Un se interpuso de inmediato, el hombre huyó despavorido-.

Pasamos dos horas así. Ah-Un correteando a los hombres que me hacían propuestas indecorosas, y yo sin entender porqué las mujeres no se me acercaban, y me daban miradas de desaprobación.

-Es nuestra última opción –Le digo a mi compañero, mientras desenfundo el instrumento- …Quizás nos den una moneda o dos-.

Me acuclillo en el suelo y apoyo la Biwa en mi regazo, olvido el hambre que tengo y comienzo a pasar la vitela sobre las cuerdas. Cierro los ojos y siento la vibración en mis dedos y un sonido exquisito llenando mi cabeza. En este momento no me importa si me dan malas miradas, si hablan mal de mi o inclusive… si pierdo el rastro de mi señor.

Esto fue algo que el monje nunca entendió. La facilidad que tenía para perderme cuando tocaba o cantaba. Él sólo lo hacía para apaciguar a sus hijos y tener un poco de silencio, yo, en cambio, hacía lo contrario.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una gran audiencia, en su mayoría niños y hombres. Me sonríen y aplauden. Me siento feliz, en mi elemento.

_Espero poder tocar para usted, señor Sesshoumaru… algún día._

Un niño se acerca y viene con una moneda, yo le sonrío abiertamente y miro a Ah-Un que mueve su cola feliz, pero una mujer viene furiosa a llevarselo, seguido de otra, y otra, y otra. Hasta que no queda nadie. Entristecida dejo de tocar, y el hambre vuelve más acuciante.

-Vámonos Ah-Un –Le digo derrotada- …En el río habrá peces –Trato de sonreír-.

Al llegar, lo primero que hago es observar mi aspecto. El reflejo que me da el agua me hace abrir enormemente los ojos. Mi rostro sucio por la tierra, mi kimono rasgado que permite ver parte de mis hombros y piernas, me dan una imagen de libertina. Siento lástima que por ello no consiguiéramos comida, además de que mi kimono estaba completamente destruido.

-¡Era el último regalo que tenía del señor Sesshoumaru! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan descuidada?! –Me lamenté haciendo un escándalo, mi estomago volvió a rugir- Es cierto… -Me dije, y tomando con cariño lo que quedaba del kimono, comencé a romperlo para dejar mis rodillas libres- Lo siento mucho señor…-.

Me dolió cada tirón de la tela, pero era lo necesario. Observé la pequeña katana que llevaba escondida en mi muslo derecho y recordé que se la había enseñado a él, sonreí. Me lancé al agua y rápidamente saque unos 5 peces. Ah-Un estaba contentísimo.

-¡Haaaa…! –Exclamé acostándome en el pasto- ¡Estoy satisfecha! –Me quede viendo las nubes- Tengo que conseguir un nuevo kimono, no puedo andar así –Me dije-.

Cerré los ojos y lo vi claramente. Él quería que tuviera más contacto con los humanos, que dejara de temerles y tomara una actitud más civilizada. Ya no les temo, pero mi opinión sobre ellos no ha cambiado. Y por lo de civilizada… digamos que aún estoy en ello.

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo –Me estiro con pereza y sigo viéndolo en mi mente. Me siento de golpe- ¡Ya debe de estar lejos! –Prorrumpo con frustración y escondo la cabeza entre mis rodillas-.

_¿Por qué quieres ir con él? _

La pregunta del monje de hace 10 años vuelve a mi mente, y la imagen del señor Sesshoumaru se desvanece.

_¿Por qué quiero ir con él?_

Repetí su pregunta, confusa y con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Estaba devastada en ese momento. Él se había ido, sin despedida, sin explicaciones.

_Dice que es por tu bien, Rin_ –Me informó la anciana Kaede- _Me ha dejado a tu cuidado, no temas. No te ha abandonado_.

Fue el peor día de mi vida, ninguna de mis muertes se comparan a la soledad que sentí en aquella instancia. La anciana, la señora Kagome y el resto se habían portado admirablemente conmigo, pero fue el monje el que realmente me ayudo.

_¿Por qué quieres ir con él?_

Escucho otra vez su pregunta, como si volviera a tener esa pequeña estatura.

_Porque quiero ir con él. _

Al recordar mi respuesta no puedo evitar sonreír… Es lo que habría dicho una niña furiosa; el monje también había sonreído.

_Cuando entiendas lo que significa querer ir con él, responde a mi pregunta. Mientras tanto instrúyete lo que más puedas. _

Me dijo con total comprensión.

_¡No quiero, quiero irme con el señor Sesshoumaru!_

Mis labios volvieron a curvarse en una sonrisa por el recuerdo.

_Entonces ve a buscarlo. Pero no esperes que quiera tenerte a su lado, sin siquiera saber leer. Porque hasta el sapo que lo acompaña tiene sus habilidades. _

Me explicó y mi berrinche volvió a convertirse en llanto. Hasta el día de hoy no sé si el saber escribir, o leer, o cocinar, o tocar instrumentos sea importante para él, pero definitivamente lo fue para mi –acaricio mi Biwa- …lo es. Me doy vueltas por el pasto y absorbo el olor de la tierra, sigo recordando.

Pero a pesar de las palabras del monje, de los cuidados de la anciana, me encontraba en una postura hostil con todos. Cada vez que un niño se me acercaba yo le decía que pronto vendrían por mí, que un imponente, amable y gentil señor me cuidaba: Un fuerte Youkai.

Por supuesto que todos los niños me trataban de ilusa, ellos sabían que ese mismo Youkai me había dejado en la aldea, que no iría por mi, se burlaban cruelmente y, como nunca me sucede, caí en un espantoso mutismo. Así pues, pasé unos meses horribles, sin la compañía de Kohaku ni de Shippo, que podrían haberme comprendido o ayudado. El monje en cambio no permitía que nadie se me acercara, solo les decía que me dieran tiempo y espacio, que tenía que aprender a tomar las decisiones que cambiarían mi vida.

En esos momentos yo no entendía nada, solo quería salir corriendo en busca del señor Sesshoumaru, pero después de un año, cuando no daba más de mi sufrimiento, tomé la decisión. Me acerqué a la casa del monje tarde por la noche, cuando todos dormían. Él salió con una vela en su mano y con los ojos semi-cerrados. No me reprocho que interrumpiera su sueño, podía ver que no me era posible esperar.

_Quiero aprender, quiero que me enseñe lo necesario. Cualquier cosa que me…_

Le rogué, pero él nuevamente paciente me interrumpió.

_¿Ya sabes la respuesta? _

Me preguntó y, esa vez si sonreí al responder.

_No, aún es muy pronto para saber. _

Aquella no fue la respuesta de una niña, y fue suficiente para el monje. Comenzamos a la mañana siguiente.

El monje Miroku se dedicó a enseñarme, claro está que yo lo ayudaba a él y a su mujer con el cuidado de sus hijos. El monje tampoco lo iba a hacer gratuitamente, como en todo lo que hacía. Pero para mí estaba bien, todo lo que llenara el silencio, el vacío que me habían dejado mis antiguos compañeros, era bienvenido.

Con cada nueva lección que aprendía, entendía lo importante que era desarrollar habilidades y conocimientos… ¿Qué esperaba siguiendo al señor Sesshoumaru como una ignorante que solo acataba ordenes? Tampoco pretendía darlas yo, pero sí quería tener mi propia opinión. Definitivamente el monje no había logrado que usara calzado, ni que utilizara otro arreglo para mi cabello; seguía con mi espíritu distinto, vital –por no decir salvaje-, pero notoriamente instruida.

El tiempo pasó, y yo me aféate a su familia como no me lo imagine. Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo con ellos, ya llevaba 4 años cuando la señora Kagome volvió, y mis berrinches y mi recelo a acostumbrarme a la aldea ya se habían esfumado. También había vuelto Shippo y Kohaku… Mis instrucciones ya no eran solo de música, cocina o medicina –lo que menos me gustaba-, Kohaku me enseñaba a defenderme y, según él, con el arma que mas me acomodaba, la katana. Volvía a ser feliz, a parlotear sin control, a jugar. Me acercaba cada vez más a ser yo misma, y en las cortas visitas que tuve del señor Sesshoumaru y el señor Jaken, jamás pregunté cuando volvería con ellos o si por fin venían por mi.

_Con calma Rin, aún no. Cuando seas mayor, y si él no vuelve a por ti, tú ve a por él. _

Me aconsejaba el monje cuando me veía cabizbaja, no recuerdo que edad habré tenido, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba desarrollándose. Es extraño, pero desde que vi como mataban a mi familia, perdí noción del tiempo. Con dos muertes en el cuerpo, no saber la edad que tenía, no era algo que me trajera con cuidado.

-¿Quieres comer más Ah-Un? –Le pregunté señalando unos peces crudos- Aprovecha, porque mañana partiremos. –Le informé- …Sé que dijo que quiere que vuelva a la aldea, pero si le perdemos el rastro se preocupará-.

Volví a tumbarme en el pasto y seguí mirando las nubes.

-Lo siento Shippo… -Dije en voz alta, recordando el incidente de hace unos días- Lo siento de veras-.

Lo dije como si con eso pudiera enmendar el daño, pero ya estaba hecho… Di un gran suspiro ¿Porqué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía acompañar al señor Sesshoumaru como antes? ¿O llevar la misma relación infantil con Shippo?

Otro suspiro.

Si de recordar se trata, no se muy bien cómo sucedió. Shippo había vuelto a irse por lo de su escuela para zorros y yo permanecí en la aldea, bajo las enseñanzas de Kohaku y el monje. En esos días extrañé mucho a mi pequeño amigo, que era un niño travieso como yo, además de nuestras incontables bromas que eran víctimas nuestros amigos...

Hasta que Shippo regresó una noche. Todos estaban felices y sonrientes, incluyéndome. Me alegre mucho de ver en lo que se había convertido. Creo que esa fue la primera vez, en la que fui conciente del cambio en mi propio cuerpo. El pequeño zorro que había vuelto, era ahora un jovencito delgado, alto y con un largo cabello castaño claro. No dejé que esa transformación afectara nuestra relación y continuamos con nuestras antiguas tretas.

_Mucho cuidado con lo que le enseñas a la pequeña Rin, ¿he?_

Le dijo un día la señora Sango al monje, mientras le tiraba una oreja. Paso un tiempo hasta que entendí a lo que se refería. Pero no fue él quien lo empezó, si no yo. Me dolía la espalda, me incorporé un momento y acaricié a Ah-Un, le tengo un gran respeto al señor Sesshoumaru, pero sé que no le da demostraciones de cariño.

_Shippo no es justo, yo no puedo volar_.

Le dije un día de mucho frío en el que nos dirigíamos al río.

_Entonces corre._

Me gritó entre risas, y lo hice. Tuve que parar más de una vez por aire, para cuando llegué al río ya estaba empapada en sudor. Shippo, que estaba en las mismas condiciones se disponía a sacarse su abrigo de piel con la clara intención de lanzarse al agua helada.  
Yo pude haber protestado, decir que era una locura con el frío que hacía, pero la verdad es que me pareció muy divertido.

No creo que él se hubiese percatado de la extraña situación en la que nos encontrábamos, pero cuando estábamos jugando en el agua, semi-desnudos y con el cuerpo adormecido, un nerviosismo recorrió mi cuerpo, un nerviosismo que estoy segura también le recorrió el suyo. Nos dimos cuenta de nuestro estado, de nuestros cuerpos transformados, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, con la respiración agitada y las mejillas encendidas… En aquel momento no sucedió nada, porque la señora Kagome vino a buscarnos muy molesta por nuestra falta de tino.

-Shippo de no ser por ti… -Me confesé al viento y Ah-Un se revolvió molesto en su sitio, por la mención de mi amigo. La luz del día comenzó a desaparecer-.

No quiero recordarlo todo, pero ese instante marcó un ciclo en mi vida. Dejaba de ser una niña, desde ese día las cosas ya no serían solo juegos. Con Shippo no volvimos a bañarnos juntos, su trato fue más cordial de ahí en adelante, siempre me escuchaba atentamente y nunca me perdía de vista. Solo cuando le hablaba de mis andanzas con el señor Sesshoumaru se volvía hosco y reservado.

_No lo olvidarás nunca, ¿verdad?_

Me dijo un día sentido, y se fue sin más. Se lo conté al monje después de una semana que Shippo no aparecía.

_Shippo se enamora con facilidad, es muy entregado, sobretodo cuando se trata de ti. Por eso no soporta cuando le hablas de Sesshoumaru. Pero eso tú ya lo sabes._

Si, es cierto, ya lo sabía. Pero por alguna razón son cosas que nunca queremos reconocer.

_¿Qué harías Rin? ¿Lo seguirías a él o te quedarías con el bueno de Shippo? ¿Ya tienes tu respuesta?_

Habían transcurrido casi 6 años y el monje volvía a hacerme la pregunta ¿Por qué quiero seguirlo? Le sonreí y negué con la cabeza. Cuando Shippo volvió me dijo que quería permanecer a mi lado, la señora Kagome lo miraba con completa comprensión y yo no quería que se fuera, pero nunca le prometí que yo permanecería a su lado. Transcurrieron dos años más en los que no tuve noticias de mi señor… No creí que fuera a afectarme, ya había sucedido antes, que se ausentara por un tiempo, sin embargo pasó. Una noche fui a recostarme al árbol sagrado con la intención de tocar un poco, pero no hube más que pasar los dedos por las cuerdas de mi Biwa cuando un torrente de lágrimas mojó mi rostro, no pude ahogar la desesperación que sentía. No iba a volver, era una certeza y me devastaba.

-¡Achuuu…! –Me acurruqué al lado de Ah-Un, lo que quedaba de mi prenda no me protegía del frío, pero decidí que sería mejor darme un baño antes de que el frío se intensificara -¡….Está helada! –Exclamé cuando mis pies tocaron el agua, preferí lanzarme de una vez-.

Yo hasta ese entonces tenía claro que lo que me infundía el señor Sesshoumaru era un profundo respeto, una gran lealtad y cuando el monje me preguntaba qué pretendía con seguirlo, era lo único que se me venía a la mente.

_No llores más Rin._

Mientras cepillaba mi cabello con mis dedos, podía visualizar claramente aquella situación. Shippo había llegado al árbol sagrado, seguramente guiado por mi llanto, yo no había notado su presencia. Me tomó la mano y me dio una miraba implorante.

_Te haré sonreír._

Me prometió con una sonrisa y yo en el estado lastimero en que me encontraba creí que se refería a una broma, a algún chiste o una mala pasada para el hermano del señor Sesshoumaru. Pero era una falsedad, tenía un brillo distinto en sus ojos y yo me sentía tan desolada, abandonada por la primera y única persona que me había aceptado y salvado tantas veces, que no me negué.

Me besó, fue algo tímido al principio, con miedo a un posible rechazo. Pero no lo rechace, necesitaba de su fuerza, su amor… Sentirme contenida. Su beso se intensifico, se hizo más largo y yo lo abracé como si me abrazara de la vida. Me avergüenza recordar que en esa intimidad solo podía pensar en él, en ese imponente Youkai, en como sería su abrazo y el roce de sus labios en los míos.

Shippo perdóname, perdóname… Pero ya sé mi respuesta.

Tirito, y mi mentón baila de arriba-abajo. Le sonrió a Ah-Un que me espera de pie en la orilla, voy a tomar el raído kimono que deje en la rama de un árbol, pero me encuentro con una sorpresa sobre el lomo de mi compañero. No me molesto en reprimir un gritito de alegría.

-Señor Sesshoumaru…-.

Lo nombro con cariño al ver un kimono nuevo, de tonos naranjos y violetas con motivos de flores y pavos reales. No me hago esperar y me lo pongo aún con el cuerpo humedecido.

-¿Cómo me veo Ah-Un? –Le pregunto y me mira con sus ojos brillantes, solo asiente con su cabeza -¿Cierto que es hermoso? –Doy vueltas sintiéndome querida, cuidada… Feliz-.

Miro en todas direcciones, sé que ya no está. No es de los que se quedan, pero de todas formas le doy las gracias, silenciosamente con una reverencia, pero no me aguanto… Le grito agradecida. El sol se ha ido y unas estrellas hacen su aparición sobre el agua, enciendo un fuego.

-¿Crees que la próxima vez nos permita quedarnos Ah-Un?-.

Responde con un resoplido.

-Si, creo lo mismo –Río- Pero al menos sigue aquí, no se ha ido-.

La noche esta sumamente tranquila, no hay nada que perturbe su silencio. No me gusta. Saco mi Biwa y me pongo en posición para tocar, Ah-Un hace lo mismo, pero para escucharme. Disfruto enormemente expresarme, nunca fui muy buena para seguir las enseñanzas del monje, pero me hice más que experta en el arte y la música.

-Una vez el señor Jaken me dijo que yo no tendría lugar en el imperio del señor Sesshoumaru-.

Le conté mientras hacía sonar mi Biwa. Él me contesto con otro resoplido, pero esta vez agachando sus cabezas como si me diera a entender que lo que dijera el señor Jaken lo traía sin cuidado. Sonreí.

-Y una vez Shippo me dijo que el señor Sesshoumaru era tan orgulloso que no se permitía la compañía de nadie, que esa era la razón por la que me dejó en la aldea… Que en su vida solo había cabida para sirvientes-.

Dejé de tocar la Biwa y le sostuve la mirada a Ah-Un, que esta vez no hizo ningún ademán, ningún movimiento.

-Eso me lo dijo en un momento de total frustración, fue después de lo sucedido en el árbol sagrado. Yo me había dado cuenta de lo que el señor Sesshoumaru significaba en mi vida… -Acosta de Shippo, pensé con amargura- Y había tomado la decisión de quedarme a su lado-.

_Pero tú no serás ninguna sirvienta, ¿verdad Rin?_

Me dijo el Monje Miroku cuando le conté lo sucedido, negué con la cabeza.

_Entonces ya tienes tu respuesta. Shippo tendrá que entenderlo eventualmente. Solo espero que él te merezca y que tú no pierdas un buen hombre por uno que no lo valga. _

Cerró sus ojos y yo posé mi mano derecha sobre sus manos. Estaba agradecida de todo lo que me había enseñado, pero precisaba una materia nueva, una que solo el monje manejaba a la perfección.

_Necesito dejar de ser una niña a sus ojos…_

_Pero si está claro que ya no eres una niña._

Abrió mucho sus ojos ante mi petición, mirándome de arriba-abajo, como si no entendiera qué más podría hacerme para que se notara que ya no era una niña.

_Estoy segura que el señor Sesshoumaru pensará que sigo siendo una, aunque mi cuerpo diga lo contrario… Monje Miroku, enséñeme a demostrarle lo contrario._

Fue lo que le pedí, y me hizo jurar que no le diría nada a su mujer, que no se enteraría por ningún medio. No había nada malo en los conocimientos que él me traspasaría, pero la señora Sango no lo vería con buenos ojos. Gracias al monje aprendí a sacarle provecho a mi nuca, a mis muñecas y mis tobillos, pero siempre con la ingenuidad que me caracterizaba, que según él es lo que les enloquece a los hombres. Por eso él esta perdidamente enamorado de su hermosa exterminadora.

-Mi vida es demasiado corta para ser solo su sirviente, señor Sesshoumaru –Dije antes de caer dormida-.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's: **_Para las que no les gusto el cap… lo siento, era totalmente necesario que entendieran la transición de Rin, el cuándo entendió la naturaleza de sus sentimientos y el porqué… para eso Shippo era necesario, no quise inventar a nadie, porque no me agrada la idea de los OC.. en fin, ahí me cuentan lo que les pareció, me encantan sus rr… Y ahora lo más importante, el agradecimiento magnánimo para las que me leen _**M.J. Hayden, Marvivi, LinTanya, Celeste, Rouu, Karito, Dulce locurilla, ZaDaBia, serena tsukino chiba… **_Gracias a todas ustedes por seguirme, y les reitero… Es para ustedes ;) un besoteee, y ya les respondo una a una por interno!_

**_Cariños por montón_**

**_S _**_p _**_e _**_C __t __r __A _**_l _**_F _**_a _**_i _**_R _**_y__!_


	4. Capitulo IV

**Notas Spectral's:** _Hola queridos, volvi! Que quieren que les diga, pensé que este sería el último capitulo, pero no… da para un capitulo más :) disfrútenlo y nos leemos al final._

**Capitulo IV: La raíz del sentimiento, parte II**

Es irrelevante lo que he hecho, no tiene importancia. Lo que si amerita detenimiento es el cuándo.

-¡Gracias señor Sesshoumaru, es un kimono precioso!-.

Gritó Rin al viento aún sin verme, esperando que el mensaje me llegara de todas formas... La observo a la distancia y veo como sigue con su actitud escandalosa, es algo que me pone contento y un placer que reconozco; no muy en mi agrado, aunque no es eso lo que me inquieta. Son sus movimientos. Ya me había pasado el día en que la encontré en el río. Recuerdo vívidamente esa mañana y si la comparo con este momento, saco nuevas conclusiones…

Sonrío.

Con que aquello había sido para mí después de todo, sin contar que había vuelto a repetirlo hace un momento.

Para mi...

Me sorprendo de mi vanagloración... No es de mi incumbencia si Rin lo hacia para alguien mas, es algo totalmente normal. Sobretodo para una humana.

Trato de pensar degradando a su raza, poniendo en énfasis su inferioridad y existencia simple. Pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma... Fue para mí.

Me encuentro sentado sobre una roca, alejado del alcance de mi sirviente. Debería darle a entender que ya está perdonado, así dejaría de hostigarme con sus zalameras disculpas... No, haré que padezca un poco mas, que viva este traspié como yo.

Dejo de pensar un momento, con la vista fija en el horizonte. Porque es un traspié, me afirmo, aunque la convicción me dura unos segundos ¿qué más si no?

Rin detente, déjalo ya... Pensaba rato a tras mientras veía el disfrute y el goce con que se ponía el kimono. La verdad es que pude irme, era así de sencillo...

Pero yo, Sesshoumaru volví a quedarme.

Acaricio mi estola con mi mano izquierda ¿porque no me perdía en la lejanía? ¿Por qué no emprendía el vuelo y eliminaba sus esfuerzos por continuar a mi lado? Es simple, ni siquiera tenía que emplear tanto poder.

¿...Entonces?

Entonces es momento, me respondo y al mismo tiempo me doy la orden. Pero sigo sobre el suelo, como si esperara...

¿Qué me sucede? Formulo la pregunta en mi cabeza, no soportaría escuchar esas palabras salir de mi boca… Pero no era necesario decir lo que ya sabía para sentirme menos avergonzado.

El punto es que no lograba hacer distancia, mi paso era más lento que de costumbre y cuando lograba acelerarlo, me detenía el tiempo suficiente para que ella me alcanzara… Ese era y es el real problema, siempre permito que se acerque lo bastante, lo que me dificulta aun más hacer la distancia.

¿Pero qué tan malo puede ser que deje que me acompañe? La pregunta es estúpida, no tengo necesidad de responderla, pero me reprocho solo por pensarlo...

-La deje en la aldea, si ella no quiere volver es su problema. Pero no permitiré que nos acompañe-.

Dije en voz alta con esa fría lógica que se me da tan bien, pero al instante la voz alegre y vivaz de Rin resuena en mi cabeza, como si se encontrara presente.

_Si no me va a permitir acompañarlo, no haga ni tal en ayudarme nuevamente… Es más cruel que dejarme por completo…_

Frunzo el ceño. Así que mis buenas acciones eran una crueldad para ella. No tenía intención de inmiscuirme en su diferencia de palabras con aquel Kitsune, me digo y mis manos se crispan. Es un movimiento involuntario, al igual que mi intervención en aquel momento…

_Podría haber dejado que Shippo me llevase..._

Otra vez ese tono cantarín en mi cabeza… ¿Y qué si no lo permití? ¿Cuándo había dejado que otros intentaran forzarla a algo? No, aquella no iba a ser la excepción, pensé enojado ¿con ella..? ¿conmigo..? ¿con él..? Deseché las preguntas y volví al presente. Había vuelto a tener una acción cruel con ella, le dejé ese kimono.

Mis labios se tensan. Esta vez no tendría porque haber hecho nada, ni siquiera tendría que haberla seguido, pero había dejado de seguirme ¿regresaba a la aldea de Inuyasha? Tenía que cerciorarme y, después de ver todo lo que sucedió no podía dejarla así, aunque su kimono desgarrado y maltrecho ponía en manifiesto su verdadero espíritu. El nuevo kimono le sentaba bien, pero no le hacía justicia a su antigua apariencia.

_No logrará hacerme desistir señor Sesshoumaru…_

Sonrío.

No, Rin debe llevar una vida normal, a su propio ritmo. No dejare que su vida se vea consumida a mi lado, no puedo llevar mas cargas, con mi sirviente es suficiente. Pienso con decisión, auto convenciéndome.

Cierro los ojos un momento y presto atención a mí alrededor. Es su aroma, me ha encontrado, se aproxima. Pienso en lo que sucederá a continuación: Me pondré en marcha siempre sintiendo su aroma cerca y cuando lo pierda me detendré nuevamente para que me alcance. Suficiente, es momento de hacer la distancia, si yo no puedo hacerla lo hará ella. Bajo de la roca y busco a mi sirviente, lo encuentro sobre el suelo sufriendo, no se percata de mi presencia.

-Amooo bonitooo, no me deje solitooo-.

-Jaken-.

-¿Amo? –Da un respingo y se limpia sus ojos llorosos-.

-Nos vamos–.

-¿Dónde mi amo? –Me pregunta sorbiéndose la nariz, feliz por el intercambio de palabras-.

-Ya lo verás-.

Es cuanto digo y me elevo en el aire, doy una ligera mirada atrás en despedida. Rin, donde me dirijo no es lugar para humanos, aunque quisieras seguirme no podrías, le informo internamente. Es la región más fría e inhóspita, en que el hielo es el encargado de enterrar todo a su paso.

La tierra donde mi padre se hizo el Youkai que todos recuerdan.

No me permito pensar en nada, es un viaje largo y no quiero distraerme. Solo los demonios sobreviven donde voy, a Jaken no le sucederá nada, tampoco lo permitiría. Un día o dos de viaje, no estoy seguro. A medida avanzo la luz del sol desaparece y una luz mortecina lo alumbra todo.

Rin, ¿ya lo entendiste? Le pregunto a la distancia mientras me dejo caer en la fría tierra, desprovista de nieve. Me encuentro con unos demonios y no me molesto en desenvainar mi espada, para mi látigo es suficiente.

-Amo, pero si usted ya es muy fuerte…-.

Me habla a mi espalda mi sirviente, a lo que respondo con una fría mirada. Lo sé, no es necesario que me lo recuerde. No vine a entrenar, odio este sitio, pero era la única forma… Ella no me dejó otro camino. Pronto volveremos Jaken, pronto.

Ha transcurrido una semana, muchos demonios han aparecido a por mí, pero su final es tan patético como ellos mismos, aunque debo darles el mérito de atreverse a retarme. Vuelvo a preguntarme por Rin ¿se habrá dado por vencida al fin? Ah-Un tiene que haberla llevado de vuelta. Una semana es suficiente, si no es que ha sido más tiempo… Voy a regresar.

Me paro en seco, es débil, pero inconfundible… El aroma de Rin.

Me elevo sobre la ventolera, pierdo su rastro y regresa, el viento me dificulta mi tarea. Maldito, no logro ubicarla. Voy de un lado para otro, la angustia hace que pierda mi raciocinio y enfoque.

Rin ¿dónde estás? ¿porqué me haces esto? Cuando lo único que quiero es tenerte a salvo, pienso ante lo absurdo de mi viaje, mi estúpida decisión.

Me detengo, si fueron 2 segundos no exagero. Explayo al máximo mi poder y freno por un momento el viento, es lo que preciso.

Al primero que veo es a Ah-Un, y debajo para mantenerla con calor a Rin, con sus labios ya color violeta. La envuelvo en mi estola, y con rapidez busco algún sitio donde resguardarla. Encuentro una cueva con tres ocupantes, no les doy tiempo ni para pestañear, abro mis ojos a más no poder y los aniquilo con mi energía. Jaken que venía conmigo enciende un fuego con prontitud, toma algo del lomo de Ah-Un y lo utiliza para avivar las llamas.

Lo lamento, era el instrumento de Rin.

¿Es tanta mi obsesión por esta humana que ni me percaté del aroma de Ah-Un o que mi sirviente me seguía?

Me senté cerca del fuego, sin atreverme a soltarla. La envuelvo aún más con mis ropas y tomo sus manos entre las mías. Está tan fría que la respiración se me acorta.

-Jaken, Ah-Un –Los llamo- ¡Más leña, lo que sea!-.

No los miré ni un segundo, pero desaparecieron al instante.

-Despierta Rin, despierta…–.

Le imploro mientras me mezo de un lado a otro, dando más calor. Pero la llama maldita va perdiendo fuerza y el frío se cuela por todas partes. Soy un imbecil, claro que me seguiría…

-Amo-.

Entra Jaken con un montón de leña, seguido por Ah-Un con un árbol pequeño en sus fauces. Será suficiente, pienso, tiene que serlo. La encienden y esta vez logro sentir un poco de calor, pero no es bastante. Rin no reacciona.

-Acérquense –Les digo, Ah-Un lo hace de inmediato-.

-¿…Amo?-.

-Qué te acerques, Jaken –Le repito con los dientes apretados-.

Más calor, tengo que mantener el calor, me empeño, apretándome más contra Jaken y Ah-Un. Pasó un rato, podría haber sido un minuto, pero para mí fueron horas, Rin seguía con sus ojos cerrados, pero al menos sus labios ya no estaban violáceos.

Apenas abra los ojos, me la llevo de aquí. Me dije, esperando que sucediera, aunque tuviera que irme desnudo, no importaba, todo con tal de mantenerla con vida.

-Amo, está abriendo los ojos–.

Clavé la vista en Jaken y Ah-Un, agradecido. Pero fue en Rin donde puse toda mi atención, su mano fue respondiendo a la mía, tibia. Con dificultad y abrazándose con sus brazos entreabrió los ojos.

-Tonta –Fue lo primero que dije tratando de sonar molesto, sin embargo el alivio en mi voz era palpable- …No se te ocurra abrir la boca o moriras, nos iremos ahora. Quiero que mantengas hasta la más minima gota de energía en tu cuerpo, necesitarás de mi calor y el tuyo –Le informé-.

Me levanté del suelo, con Rin en mis brazos como si fuera un ovillo, si no fuera por su kimono mi piel tendría contacto con la suya. La miro antes de elevarnos y veo un tono sonrosado en sus mejillas.

-Aguanta la respiración –Le digo, por la velocidad con la que viajaría-.

No estoy en las mejores condiciones para exigirme tanto, pero me he visto en situaciones peores. Me exigiré hasta más no poder, con tal de salir pronto de esta tierra maldita. Rin no dice palabra, cosa muy extraña. No creí que fuera hacerme caso, dado su nueva reticencia a acatar órdenes. Pero me sorprende de otra manera. Siento su mejilla contra mi pecho y sus manos aferradas a mi espalda. Me hace perder el equilibrio por un momento, pero siento como sus extremidades se enfrían y vuelvo en si. Calor, necesita calor. Siendo sincero, yo también lo necesitaba.

-¡Amo… -Me grita Jaken que venía sobre Ah-Un- Mire!-.

Era el sol, finalmente nos alejábamos del hielo para llegar a una zona menos fría. Pensé con sarcasmo…

-S..señor Ses..sho… -Gesticula Rin finalmente, aunque con dificultad. Sabía que no podía demorar, pero no le permití terminar la frase-.

-No te esfuerces –Le digo- Sería la segunda cosa estúpida que haces-.

-¿C..cuál fue l..la pri..mera? –Hace lo posible por sonreír-.

Me muerdo la lengua, tratándose de Rin el término silencio no existía. Pensé en no responderle, pero que se mantuviera alerta puede ser algo bueno.

-La idea era que no me siguieses, pero lo hiciste de todas formas-.

-Deténgase por favor –Me pide con más entereza y sus manos se aferran más a mi espalda. Siento que voy a perder el equilibrio de nuevo-.

-Calla, no quiero más inconvenientes –Es cuanto quiero decirle, cuando solo deseo verla fuera de peligro-.

No descansaría, saldría por completo de aquel paraje y, cuando estuviera seguro de que Rin estaba fuera de peligro, solo en ese momento me detendría.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… -Me nombra nuevamente y su manos pierden fuerza en mi cuerpo-.

-Rin… –Me preocupo al ver que tiene los ojos cerrados, pero me relajo, solo a caído dormida-.

No quiero pensar en nada, no es momento de tomar más decisiones. Lo único que tengo claro es que no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo otra vez ¿Es tan difícil para ella mantenerse a salvo? Ya faltaba poco para salir y sus manos que perdían calor a cada instante, iba sintiéndolas más cálidas en mi cuerpo. No sé hace cuánto tiempo, pero Jaken con Ah-Un nos habían perdido el paso, Rin y yo nos encontrábamos solos y de una manera que nunca concebí posible.

Tengo que llegar pronto, es en todo lo que me permito pensar... Solo pasan unos segundos hasta que siento la respiración de Rin sobre mi pecho, sin quererlo tomo atención en su pelo que se cuela sobre mi hombro izquierdo y parte de mi abdomen… y sus manos aún en mi espalda.

_Señor Sesshoumaru…_

No sé si realmente lo dijo o lo imagine… Jaken como extraño tu presencia en este momento, me digo con la respiración un tanto agitada, producto del infatigable viaje. No hay otro motivo.

Una choza, diviso a la distancia. Apremio el vuelo y me dirijo a ella, espero que se encuentre vacía, no quiero perder mi tiempo en matar a nadie, menos perder el tiempo de Rin. El frío no dimite, pero ya estoy aquí y para mi buena suerte, el lugar esta deshabitado. No la suelto por ningún motivo, enciendo un fuego y espero que su calor envuelva la estancia. Necesito mantas para ella, pero estoy exhausto, no encuentro fuerzas para levantarme. Ahora que estoy sentado y con Rin en mi regazo mi cuerpo encuentra el descanso... No puedo más.

-¡Que no bufes endemoniado animal, despertaras al amo!-.

Es la voz de Jaken, al parecer me había dormido. Comienzo a abrir los ojos lentamente, pero el peso que tenia sobre mis piernas ya no esta, abro mis ojos al completo, y mi corazón se detiene unos segundos, estoy asustado.

-¡Rin!-.

-¡Amo despertó!-.

A Jaken le brillan los ojos, se levanta de un salto para abrazarme, pero yo la busco en la casucha. La encuentro bajo un manojo de mantas, dormida. Al levantarme una de las mismas mantas cae de mis hombros.

-Jaken... Haz hecho bien -lo observo unos segundos y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas-.

-Vamos Ah-Un, vamos por mas leña. El amo bonito nos necesita-.

No espero a que salgan para acercarme a Rin, duerme. Apoyo mi rodilla derecha junto a ella y acaricio su mejilla, esta tibia. Me siento a su lado con alivio y, en un acto reflejo llevo mi mano a mi pecho... La sensación que tuve, el miedo al no sentir a Rin en mi regazo fue apenas tolerable. Sigo acariciando su mejilla y me atrevo a detenerme en su alborotado pelo que se desparrama sobre el improvisado lecho hecho por Jaken. Sabia que Rin estaba ahí, su aroma me lo decía. La solté y sujete mi ojo derecho... Yo jamás pierdo el control, me digo inquieto.

Yo, Sesshoumaru nunca...

Pero vuelvo a mirarla y me encuentro con sus grandes ojos castaños completamente abiertos, observándome de una manera demasiado seria para tratarse de ella. Solo pasan unos segundos hasta ver su sonrisa habitual y desenfadada. Me siento ruborizar por primera vez al verme descubierto, pero aún así no desvié la mirada.

-Pensé que no le costaría trabajo dejarme por 2° vez señor Sesshoumaru –Me lo dijo pausadamente, pero sin tanta dificultad como antes-.

-¿Porqué te pones tan feliz? –Le pregunto un tanto irritado- Aún estoy a tiempo-.

-Porque sigue aquí… –Me responde con una nueva sonrisa y esta vez si desvié la mirada, aunque permanecí a su lado-.

-Pudiste haber muerto –Le dije con gravedad, a lo que ella parpadeó con aire divertido, como si viera algo obvio-.

-Usted estaba ahí, sabía que me encontraría-.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener respuestas tan sencillas? Me molestaba de sobremanera la liviandad con la que trataba su vida… Había muerto dos veces. Quise recordárselo, pero Rin se me adelantó.

-Mi vida es corta si la comparo con la suya señor Sesshoumaru –No me miro directamente, puso su atención en el techo- Y mi fuerza ni siquiera se compara a la del señor Jaken…-.

Estaba claro que pensaba que me iría. Tenía que aprovechar el momento, decir todo lo que necesitaba. La observé atentamente, interesado en lo que decía. Dejó de mirar hacía arriba, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y su tono se volvió grave.

-Pasaría lo que me queda de vida siguiéndolo señor Sesshoumaru –Lo dijo con total sinceridad, sentí como la sangre en mis venas reaccionaba a sus palabras- …Pero preferiría su compañía-.

Me levanté de un golpe, no fue premeditado. Simplemente lo hice, necesitaba aire y me dirigí afuera, sin mirar a Rin y sin responder a lo dicho… No sabía como hacerlo, no podía. Ella interpretó mi salida a su manera.

-Entonces es verdad… -Comenzó con voz compungida, la miré de soslayo- Lo que dijo el señor Jaken es verdad, -Sentí su angustia y decepción- que no tenía cabida en su mundo –Se había incorporado y la sonrisa ya no estaba, solo una mueca implorante-.

-Tienes una vitalidad desbordante, no quiero que la desperdicies a mi lado. Te veo rodeada de niños, tocando los instrumentos que tanto disfrutas… Ese es tu lugar-.

Era una mentira, no era el motivo real y sabía que destrozaba a Rin con ello. Pero lo que pasaba dentro de mí, mis verdaderas razones, esas eran las que me destrozaban, no quería rebelárselas. Le doy la espalda por completo y salgo al frío apabullante, una piedrecilla me da en la cabeza, a pesar del momento fue algo que me divirtió.

-Rin… Vuelve adentro –Le pedí, aunque sonó más a una orden. Ella por supuesto no me hizo caso-.

-¡A mi no me importa su imperio, ni ser una imponente youkai o lo que usted crea conveniente para mi –Me espetó con rabia. Apenas y se sostenía en la estructura de la choza- …Mi lugar esta con usted! ¡¿Por qué no lo entiende?!-.

Sus ojos refulgen y veo como la fuerza de sus palabras la harán caer, es cuestión de tiempo. Sus piernas flaquean, pero mi reacción es rápida como siempre, la sostengo nuevamente en mis brazos y un alivio recorre mi cuerpo. Es verdad, tú lugar está conmigo, pensaba mientras miraba en sus ojos. Lo deduje la primera vez que te devolví la vida. En ese momento no tenía claro el cómo, pero desde que te vi en el río, lo supe… Contra todo, contra mi mismo, la inenarrable verdad. Pero eran las palabras de mi madre lo que no me permitía tomar la decisión, lo que me llevaba a tenerte lejos.

_Tenseiga es capaz de llamar de la muerta a una persona solo una vez… Es lo más natural, después de todo la vida es finita._

-Tu lugar esta conmigo… -Le digo mientras rozo suavemente su mejilla con mi mano libre, no sé porque lo hice. Lo único que se me ocurre es que quería dejar a Jaken de mentiroso- No quiero verte morir, no otra vez. No lo soportaría –La suelto y dejo que se sostenga por ella misma- ¿Entiendes Rin? No existe poder que pueda devolverte la vida, yo no puedo-.

No logro hacer distancia, ella se abalanza sobre mi y me aferra fuertemente por la cintura, no me permito tocarla. Sé que un solo movimiento mío basta para hacer el resto. Trato de mantener mi postura fría, pero me cuesta trabajo.

-¿Recuerda que le dije que yo venía por usted, que venía a buscarlo? –Me pregunta con la cabeza enterrada en mi cintura. Levanta la mirada y sus ojos me miran brillantes, con súplica- …Señor Sesshoumaru-.

Recuerdo tu segunda muerte, una desesperación espantosa que comprimía cada centímetro de mi piel, la sensación de verme inútil e impotente al no poder hacer nada por tí, pero mi madre te trajo de vuelta y me hizo entender a la fuerza que ese era tu ciclo natural y que ella no volvería a ser benevolente.

_Esto lo haré por vez única…_

-Rin…-.

Deseo tocar su mejilla, acariciar sus cabellos y llevarla al calor de la fogata, juntos. Pero no lo hago, sigo en mi posición estoica, sin embargo por dentro la reacción es muy distinta. Rin en cambio suelta mi cintura y como si adivinara lo que quiero, es ella quien dulcemente acaricia mi rostro. Nunca nadie había tenido un gesto así conmigo… Entiendo perfectamente lo que sucede, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el brillo en sus ojos y la proximidad de su cuerpo con el mío, lo que no entiendo es que sea precisamente a mi a quien le pase. No logro frenar mi cuerpo, hasta me agacho un poco para acortar más la distancia, es su mano sobre mi rostro lo que trastorna mis sentidos, y finalmente hago lo que no me permitía, la aferro por su estrecha cintura y la atraigo más hacía mi, cierra sus ojos dulcemente, entregándose y no la hago esperar.

-¡No, Rin!-.

Nos interrumpen antes de poder concretar lo que años de distancia no habían permitido. Es el sonido de aquella voz, tan molesto el que me hace hervir la sangre y despegarme de mi dulce Rin. Es él, el mismo que había intentado llevársela a la fuerza en el río, parado frente a nosotros con sus ojos llenos de odio por mi. Un muchacho alto, fornido y de cabello largo, el pequeño zorro que acompañaba a mi hermano. Veo en la disposición de su cuerpo que viene a reclamarla.

Me desagrada el solo hecho de pensar en su nombre. Shippo. 

**Notas Fary's:** _Chan! El prox cap se viene bueno, tenía que suceder, la confrontación entre estos dos y en medio nuestra humana favorita, Rin. Cuentenme que les pareció el cap, adoro sus reviews me hacen feliz y con gusto se los respondo. Un besote para mis lectores _**Karito, LinTanya, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Marvivi, Dulce Locurilla, Whatsername-Sama, M.J. Hayden, Glasersomys… Para ustedes, como siempre ;)**

_**Cariños por montón**_

_**S**____p__**e**____C__t__r__A__**l**____F__**a**____i__**R**____y!_


End file.
